The Ring
by xBella Cullenx
Summary: [Cap.6 up!] La partuza no ha terminado todavía. Acción sensual, bailes sexys, sorpresas, una desaparicion y mucho más. Los chicos tienen los días contados.. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?
1. El video misterioso

**Holaaa! Bueno, este fic vendría a ser tipo una parodia de la llamada 2, onda Scary Movie 3: un Ron algo serio, Hermione se vuelve tonta, y a Harry se le da por ser rapero.Espero que les guste, y por favor! dejen REVIEWS! disfruten de este fic! un besooo!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: El video misterioso**

Un día cualquiera en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, 3 amigos se encontraba aburridos en una habitación, sin tener nada que hacer, debatiendo lo que podrían estar haciendo en ese mismo momento...

"Ya sé!"

"No, Hermione, cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que NO QUEREMOS LEER!"

Hermione miró enfadada a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

"Y qué tal si...?"- volvió a proponer (sin poder terminar la frase) Hermione.

"NO! tampoco queremos estudiar ni hacer nada que tenga que ver con el colegio!"- la interrumpió nuevamente Ron, haciendo que ésta se levantara y les diera la espalda a él y a Harry con los brazos cruzados.

Así pasaron unos minutos en silencio sin saber qué decir o hacer.

"Podríamos rapear, man!"

"Claro, Harry. Y piensas que cantar de esa manera es más divertido que estudiar, no?"- opinó Hermione sarcásticamente.

"Me odian porque soy negro..."

"Bueno, ya basta! No sé, salgamos de aqui, no aguanto más!"- dijo Ron cansado mientras se levantaba del suelo y se iba por la puerta. Con miradas de resignación, Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, mientras éste primero caminaba de una forma extraña...

Llegaron a la cocina. Harry saltó a la mesa, tomó su varita y, señalando su cuello, pronunció el conjuro "Sonorus". Seguido de esto, comenzó a cantar una canción de una cantante muggle, llamada Jennifer Lopez:

_I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right_

"Harry, cariño, hay vidrios!"- protestó la señora Weasley, haciendolo bajar de la mesa.

"Harry, es la última vez que nos vemos en el verano!"

"Hey Ron, si es la casa de mi padrino! What's up, man? I wanna sing, man!"

"Whatever..."- se mostró resignada Hermione-. Vamos...

Los chicos siguieron a Hermione hasta los jardines de la casa, donde se podía ver perfectamente una especie de pozo tapado y en el fondo un árbol de hojas rojas que, a la puesta del sol, parecía un árbol en llamas. Se quedaron allí sentados por un largo rato, contemplando ese hermoso paisaje.

"Chicos, chicos!"- gritó emocionado cierto pelirrojo de 6º año.

"What's up, man?"- preguntó un chico-imitación-rapera de 16 años de ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que una adolescente con el pelo enmarañado miraba interesada.

"Tengo que mostrarles algo!"- respondió Ron. Metió la mano en su mochila y de ella sacó un video.

"Oooohhh!"- exclamó sorprendida Hermione-. No entiendo...

"Nahhhh, como que no entiendes?"- preguntó sorprendido Ron.

"Es simple, no-en-tien-do".

"Harry, Harry, Hermione no entiende! Jijiji..."- al ver las caras de sus dos amigos, aclaró:-Ayer tomé cerveza de manteca más fuerte de la normal...- a lo que Harry y Hermione asintieron comprendiéndolo.

"Explícate, querido".

"De acuerdo, ayer mientras mirabamos ese árbol de afuera, en el jardín, me hizo recordar a este video que me lo había dado Dean Thomas antes de morir misteriosamente."

"No puede ser nada malo, mirémoslo."

"Pero no sé como funciona, Hermione!"

"Déjamelo a mi, Ron"- dicho esto, hizo aparecer un televisor-. Ésto- aclaró Hermione- es un televisor. Funciona con electricidad, pero este no necesita porque es provisorio. Le hice un conjuro para que funcione por si solo. En él podremos ver ese video que te dio Dean-. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo Ron, prosiguió-. Apenas pongamos el video en este aparato- dijo señalando un video-, en la pantalla del televisor aparecerán imágenes seguidas, como si fueran hechos corridos, entiendes, Ron?

Creo que si...

"De acuerdo, empezemos, man."

Ingrsaron el misterioso video al aparato. Hermione presionó un botón para que comenzara la grabación. Al instante, en la pantalla, comenzarón a aparecer imágenes sucesivas realmente espantosas, sin sentido: un hombre caminando por el techo, un gato ladrando, lord Voldemort bailando ballet con un tutú rosa, y por último, un Sirius con toso su largo pelo tapándole la cara, saliendo en una especie de pozo situado en un jardín. De pronto, la película su terminó y el trío de oro se quedó con los ojos abierto como platos. Y, si previo aviso...

"RIIIIIIIING!"

* * *

**Bueeeeno, les gusto? dejen REVIEWS! No importa si es para decirme de todo, o para felicitarme (?) solo dejen! xDDD**

**un besoo!**

**MaRuZ**


	2. Día 1 Comienzan los problemas

**Hola! Aca está el 2º capítulo de este fic! Parodia de La Llamada (The ring, el aro, como sea...)con partede "Scary Movie 3". Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su review! Me emocioné al ver que tenía 8 reviews con un solo capítulo. Wau, no me esperaba tantos! xDD jejeje.  
Bueno, aca les dejo la contestación a los reviews:**

**Yazmin Potter:** gracias por ser el 1º review! Me alegro que te haya gustado, y aca está el 2º capíulo! Ojalá te guste! D

**LauWG: Hola!** quiero decirte que me encanta tu fic "Tan Solo Quiero Que Me Quieras". Es muy lindo! Casi lloro en una parte ;o; Pero güe, me alegró mucho que te haya gustado, y aca tienes el 2º cap! espero que lo disfrutes! un beso y suerte!

**Maria Grenger:**Me gustó mucho tu review xDDD muy gracioso! ejeje! Yo tmb quiero que los chicos le muestren el video a Cho ¬¬, pero eso está en sus manos (?) Una pista: en el 3º cap, le vana mostrar el video a alguien, peor no puedo deicr nada más... (re como con HP6 xDDD) Te voy dejando con el 2º cap... que sea de tu agrado! xDDD

**agus lupin:** veo que ya algunos ha descubierto quien vendría a ser "Samara" xDDD jejejeje, me alegro que te haya "encantado" como tu dices! no puedo creer que mi fic esté weno, porque por lo que veo a muchos le ha gusado xDDD (re creída la mina, jee) weeeno, aca está el 2º cap, y acuerdate de dejar otro review si te gusta! besos!

**dafne:** puede que samara sea el que tu dices 8-) prefiero no decir nada, me gusta dejar suspenso (?) xDDD jejeje, se, la verdad... Harry está muy cambiado en el fic... y aca verán que Hermione está más tonta que en el cap anterior xDDD weeno, sin nada más que decir, te dejo el 2º, ojata te guste! byes!

**marianita weasley:** seee, Harry rapero xDDD me lo imaginaba a él más asi que a Ron, nu se por qué xDDMe alegro que te haya parecido divertido el fic! en mi opinion, creo q este cap esta mejor que el anterior, nu se por qué! xDD pero se me hace porque pasan cosas muy tontas! xD mejor no digo nada más y te dejo para que lo leas...! suertee!

**clara:** hola! q suerte que te haya divertido este fic! pensé que no iba a tener mucho éxito, pero veo que por lo menos algunas personas sé que lo vana leer (Eso espero ¬¬ xDDDD mentiritas!) aca tienes el 2º cap! disfrutalo!

**Karla Weasley:** holaaa! grax x dejar un review! seeee, q muera la ChangChoo! que te puedo decir... me re gusto tu fic de Big Brother xDDD jejeje, muy weno! Me alegro de que el capp anterior te haya gustado, y espero que con este pase lo mismo xDDD (no te preocupes... puede que en el prox cap cho mire el video, muaaaaaaajajjajajaa)

**Ya terminamos con la contestación de reviews, y sin nada más que decir, les dejo este capitulo! ojala les guste! y dejen más REVIEWS!**

* * *

**  
Chapter 2: Día 1... Comienzan los problemas**

Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hermione asustada.

El teléfono, man- respondió Harry como si nada.

Un teléfono? Y de dónde salió?

Don't know, man.

Deja de llamarme man, quieres?

Qué va... Atiende la cosa esa, Hermione, que aturdeeee!

De acuerdo, no te enojes, Ron...- Hermione se acercó lentamente donde aquél aparato muggle había aparecido misteriosamente-. Esto si que es raro... Hola?- dijo mientras levantaba el teléfono y lo posaba sobre sus oídos. Una voz extraña llegó del otro lado de la línea.

s...v...de...s

Perdón?

Sevs... ey...

Quién es gay? (N/a: ya sé que lo mismo pasa en Scary Movie 3, pero no pude evitarlo! XDDD)

SEVEN DAYS!- exclamó la voz misteriosa y aguda del otro lado.

Y qué es eso?

PASAME CON WEASLEY!

Ron, alguien quiere hablar contigo- dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba el teléfono a éste-. Creo que es Percy...

SI, HOLAAAA!

Sh, no grites, man, Mis oidos son sencibles, man.

Callate de una vez, Potter. Digaaaa? Percy eres tu?

No gritesssssss...- respondió la voz aguda y fría.

Quién es? Qué quieres de mi?

De ti nada, dile a los otros dos inútiles, y tu también debes saber, que les quedan siete días, muaaaaaaaaaajajjajajajjaa

Siete días para qué? Para mi cumpleaños? Pero si es en Marzo!

No, estúpido, les quendan solo siete días, muaaaaaaajajjajaaaaaaaaaaa

Pasame, Ron- dijo Hermione arrebatándole el teléfono-. QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO! ALÉJATE DE MI, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Escúchame, les quedan 7 días de vida...

Por qué no 8?

Por qué no 6?

Por qué no 10?

Escúchame, pequeña sangre sucia muggle, deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, porque podría ir a matarlos en este mismo momento... TU-TU-TUUUUU N/a: tono del teléfono xD

Hermione dejó caer de sus pequeñas y no tan delicadas manos el teléfono, tratando de imitar una película muggle dramática.

Qué dijo, man?- preguntó Harry al ver la cara tonta de su amiga

Dijo... dijo...

HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

Ya va, Ron, que hay que meterle suspenso... Ejem...-dijo aclarandose la graganta, y volviendo a su tono "dramático", prosiguió-: ven-vendrá a matarnos...

Quién? PERCY?- preguntó asustado Ron.

No tonto, el de la voz rara del teléfono. Dijo que nos quedaba solo 7 días de vida...-aclaró con total calma Hermione. Pero al ver la cara de susto y terror de sus dos mejores amigos, volvió a hablar-. Pero no se preocupen, para mi que era gay...

Hermione, como puedes estar tan tranquila cuando hay un loco andando por ahí, amenazandonos, diciéndonos que nuestros días están contados!

Bueno, es que no lo vi de esa manera...- contestó Hermione con las mejillas coloradas, y, al parecer, a punto de llorar-. No entiendo por qué me tratan asi, me voy... ME VOY!

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación de los hechos llorando y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Bueno, no entiendo por qué se habrá puesto asi, pero...- Harry no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese mismo instante la puerta se volvió a abrir, y en ella apareció Hermione, con una sonrisita tonta en su rostro.

Sorry, es que no tenía donde ir! Jijiji

Al otro día los chicos se levantaron muy temprano ya que no habían podido dormir bien a causa de las espantosas imágenes del video que iban y venían de su cabeza. Se encontraron los tres amigos en la cocina para desayunar. Harry notó el aspecto de sus dos amigos y los llevó a una habitación aparte para contarles lo que le había pasado:

No se qué pasó anoche, men. Fue tipo re asi, como, tipo nah... Esas imagenes que tipo venían a my head. Tipo como que no pude ni dormir!

A qué te refieres, Harry? Y por qué hablas asi?- preguntó Hermione con una mueca en su, para lo que ella creía, "hermosa cara" en la última pregunta.

Es que me canse de la onda rapera... En fin, no tuvieron un sueño extraño esta noche?

Bueno, yo si...- contestó en voz baja Ron apenas audible-. Fue como una pesadilla. Soñe que Voldemort... no, no, perdón! El Innombrable me daba clases de Ballet, y yo no quería! Jue horrible, jue horrible!- dijo con los codos cobre la mesa, utilizándolos como soporte de su cabeza mientras sollozaba.

Ya, tranquilo Ron, solo fue un sueño...

Lo dices porque no tuviste esa pesadilla, Hermione!- exclamó Ron, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y tú qué sabes? Yo... Yo también tuve un sueño espantoso- le contesto Hermione a su amigo con voz lastimera-. Soñé que Crookshanks protestaba porque no le daba de comer, y comenzó a ladradar... Snif... Snif...

Tranquila, Hermione...

Como quieres que esté tranquila? Cómo te sentirías si Hedwing maullara!

Ni me lo digas!- exclamó Harry arrepentido, tratando de apartar esa idea de su cabezita.

Y tu, Harry, soñaste algo?- preguntó con mucho interés Ron.

Bueno...-contestó, mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo alborotado, tratando de recordar-. Soñé con Sirius... Pero no sé por qué! Quería como mandarme un mensaje... Y tenía voz de gay...

Y qué te decía?- preguntó con miedo la Hermy.

No lo sé, no le prestaba mucha atención... Estaba muy ocupado viendo como Ron se te declaraba. Fue muy gracioso!

A la tarde, los tres amigos salieron a dar un paseo. Pero como no tenían donde ir, salieron al jardín. Algo andaba mal...

Chicos...

Hermione y Ron se volvieron hacia Harry, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Qué sucede?- preguntaron los dos al unísono.

No... no les resulta conocido... eso?- señaló el pozo en forma circular rodeado y tapado por ladrillos de un color oscuro.

Espera, no es...?-comenzó a decir Ron.

Si... lo es...- terminó Harry.

Qué? Qué cosa?

No puede ser...

Qué, Ron? Por qué no me lo dicen?

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo...

De qué me estoy perdiendo, Harry? DIGANMELOOOOO!- exclamó Hermione cansada de por primera vez no saber lo que sus dos amigos hablaban.

No seas histérica Hermione...

Es que actúan como si no me vieran.

Tan evidente es?

Mira, Ron, no te pego porque no quiero romperme una uña...

Ya basta de pelear ustedes dos!

Pues entonces, díganme de qué hablan!

De acuerdo, Hermione... Creemos que ese pozo es- aire de suspenso- el mismo que aparece en el video que vimos anoche, por donde SIRIUS SALÍA!

**Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo! Todavía faltan que pasen muchias maás cosas, jejejeje! Veremos lo que sale! **

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente los reviews que recibí! Gracias!**

**Les mando un beso enorme, y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**MaRuZ**


	3. Día 2: Una menos en Hogwarts

_Holaaasss! Bueno, 1º de todo, creo que me demoré mucho con este capítulo... Es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y la escuela... Mejor no hablar del tema ¬¬" En fin, Quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen este Fics, y por los Reviews que me dejaron, que tanto me han gustado! Me inspira a que siga con este fic, y me alegra que por lo menos se que algunos se les hace gracioso! - _

_Aca voy con la contestación de Reviews!_

**Mariana:** Holaaa! Bueno, me alegro que te haya parecido gracioso el Fic. xDD Hay algunas partes bobas y tontas, pero que hacen divertido el Fic. Admito que hubo ciertas veces en que yo sola me he reido de las boludeces que escribo xDDD En fin, gracias por tu Review, y espero que te guste este capitulo! Te mando un beso!

**Maria Grenger:** Perdooon! Perdon, perdooon! Te juro que no pude evitar el poner "quién es gay?" en el 2º cap! Era más fuerte que yo! Pero despues como una tonta, no puse "Severus es gay?" se me ocurrió al releer el cap > Lo hubiese hecho más gracioso supongo xDD Volviendo al tema... Muy gracioso tu Review, me re gusto! Y creo que en este capitulo, tu sueño se volverá realidad, muaaaaaaaajjajajajja! xDDD Bueno, solo te dré una cosa: leelo y entérate! xD Suerteee!

**LauWG:** holaaa! que suerte q te guste el fic! y no se si sabes, pero me estoy volviendo loca al ver que no actualizas "Tan solo quiero que me quieras"! AHHH! creo que moriré si no lo terminas xX xDDD Bueno, ojala te guste este 3º capitulo! Beshos!

**Nami Shion**: jeje, muy gracioso el diálogo xD y creo que meteré a Draco en la historia, veremos que pasa! xD Todo depende de mi, y my inspiration! te dejo el Fic, y espero q te guste! Cuidate!

**agus lupin:** AYYY! me mataste con eso de la cancion! re tiernissssss! o jejeje, q shuerte qte haya gustado, y weno, sin nada mas que decir, dejo el 3º cap asi me mandas un RR opinando nuevamente! Shuerteee! esperando que algun amigo escriba una cancion sobre mi ¬¬ xDDD

**ClaPna:** HolaaSs! justo despues de releer el capitulo, casi me mato por no haber puesto lo de si Sverus era Gay > me arrepiento, no podré dormir por unos cuantos anios (?) jejeje, me alegro de que t haya parecido chistoso, y veremos que tal te parece este cap! Suerte!

**marianita weasley**: graciasss! no se por qué, pero ultimamente, las cosas graciosas q se me ocurren, las meto al fic, y asi andamos xDD que edad la mia xDDDDD weno, grax por tu review, y ojala te guste el 3º cap! Beshos!

**anamariablack:** bueno, despues de muchio tiempo (para mi P) aca actualice! wiiii, es q 0 inspiracion .." aca te lo dejo, y ojala te gusteee! nos vemos!

**Lovelydeadgirl:** amigaaaaaaaa! xD que suerte q te haia gustado el fic y nu se en q me inspire, pero un dia se me ocurrio esto, y lo subi para ver que pasaba, y aca llegue con el 3º cap! jejeje... y te digo la truth, ni idea eso del Aro que decis que me mandaste xD capaz q nunca me iego, anda a saber tu... xD weno, lokita, aca esta el new chapter, y ojala te guste! y vos tmp nunca cambies, sos un kapa! cuidate, loka!

_Ya dicho todo... les dejo el3º capitulo, disfrutenlo!_

**

* * *

**

**Día 2: Una menos en Hogwarts!**

****

Qué? Sirius?

Si, Hermione... Sirius! No lo sé pero ese pozo tiene algo que ver con mi padrino- dijo Harry, y rompió a llorar.

Ya, tranquilo Harry...- trató de tranquilizarlo cierta pelirroja, secándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ginny! Qué.. Don... Cómo... De donde saliste?

Bueno, que quieren! Yo también quiero formar parte de la historia ¬¬

Entonces mira el video que te mata al cabo de una semana!- dijo con mirada amenazadora Ron.

No, gracias... Mejor me voy... Adiós Harry!- saludó Ginny a este último coquetamente.

Al otro día, los chicos decidieron irse al Callejón Diagon, para hacer algo... Estaban aburridas, y solo la idea esa de que Sirius podría salir de aquel extraño pozo y matarlos cuando quisiera, realmente les asustaba. El más intranquilo era Ron, que a pesar de dormir en la misma habitación que Harry, su cama estaba situada junto a una ventana que daba al misterioso jardín, con primer plano del pozo visto desde arriba. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir bien en la noche: Ron no pegaba un ojo, ya que estaban fijos en aquel hoyo tapado, y Harry no podía conciliar el sueño porque los llantos lastimeros y sollozos de su amigo impedían que durmiera pacíficamente.

Como dije antes, se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon a través de los polvos flu. Al llegar a la famosa calle, lo primero que quisieron hacer Harry y Hermione era ir a tomar algo. El problema era Ron, que tenía a la vez otro problema: Ginny. Ginny? Si, ella misma. Últimamente, el pelirrojo había notado cierta chispa entre su hermana y Harry: ésta se le tiraba siempre que podía y Harry nunca se resistía. Por más de que quiso evitarla, Ginny los acompañó al Caldero Chorreante.

De verdad pienso que deberíamos mostrarle el video- susurró Ron a Hermione viendo como los otros dos hablaban y reían muy animadamente.

Ya cállate, Ron. No seas celoso. Sólo bésame...- dijo Hermione casi susurrando.

QUÉ?- exclamó sobresaltado Ron.

Eh... Nada, nada...!

Por fin decidieron salir de allí: Ron con cara de ¬¬" viendo su mejor amigo muy pegado a su hermana; Hermione con cara de "mirameeee, mirameeee" hacia Ron.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, el trío (y Ginny) se encontraron con alguien muy inesperado... Alguien al que muchos de los lectores odian... Incluyéndome a mi... Cho Chang!

Harry! Hola! Como están? Ay, pues yo bien, estoy saliendo con un chico, no se si lo conoces, se llama Neville, Neville Longbotton. Salúdalos, Nev!

Hola, chicos... Cho besa mejor que mi abuela!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi susurrando

Bueno, mejor nos vamos yendo... Por cierto, Harry... Nev besa mejor que tú! Y qué andas haciendo con la Peque Weasley? Seguro intentarás olvidarte de mi, claro... Haber roto conmigo tus días no habrán sido los mejores... Pero caer tan bajo... Ginevra, cómprate algo de relleno, estás más plana que...

Si serás flor de put..!

Ginny, déjala!- la atajó Harry antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre Cho para pegarle-. En serio, no te gastes en ella...

Defiéndela, Harry. No me importa, comprendo que cuando estás con ella, cada vez que la miras a la cara, enseguida se te aparece en tu mente mi hermoso rostro, verdad?

Si, tienes razón...- contestó Harry, mirando el suelo de la calle-. No pude olvidarte, Cho. Me haces falta...

HARRY! N-no... N-no...

Shh..- le murmuró por lo bajo a Ginny, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo-. Cho, me harías el favor de acompañarme, y quedarte a mi lado?

Hum... De acuerdo!

Acto seguido, lo tomó a Harry del brazo, y lo arrastró hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

Cho! Y yo qué?

Mira, Neville, no quiero arruinarte la vida, pero Cho nunca se fijaría en ti- dijo Ron. Él, junto con Ginny y Hermione, corrieron tras de Cho y Harry, quienes se estaban preparando para viajar a través de los polvos Flu.

Nos vamos a la casa de Harry. Dice que quiere que veamos una película, no es maravilloso? o

Al llegar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry los llevó a todos a la sala.

Harry, hace falta que estén los patéticos de tus amigos..?

Cállate, no seas estúpida! Sólo mira la pantalla!

Hum, de acuerdo Harry! Pero no puedo, de alguna manera me hace recordar a Cedric!- dicho esto, comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva que no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

No, otra vez no... Solo mira, si! Y Ginny, por favor, puedes irte?- Ésta ofendida, salió de la sala maldiciendo a Cho y a Harry. Este último introduzco un video en el aparato muggle. Al cabo de unos segundos, la pantalla se vio llena de espantosas imágenes realmente sin sentido, raras, como una pesadilla. Cuando por fin terminó, un ruido amortiguador inundo la sala: el teléfono comenzó a sonar... RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!

Y eso qué es?- preguntó con cara de muy tonta Cho.

Es el teléfono, atiende, si?

Hum, está bien..! Hola?

Seven days!- respondió una voz fría y tenebrosa del otro lado... Aunque también sonaba afeminada.

Du iu espik inglish? Oh, mi tu!

Ay, no tu eres peor que los otros tres... Escúchame, quieres! VAS-A-MORIR-EN-7-DIAS, muaaaaaaajjjajajajaa!

En "siete días"? y donde queda ese lugar?

Escúchame, niña ChangCho **(N/a: como me gusta llamarla así! XDD),** te dije que morirás dentro de siete días, y no es un lugar! Pasados los siete días, iré y te mataré! Muaaajajaja

Por qué?- preguntó como niña de 3 años Cho.

Porque así lo quiero yo.

Por qué?

Porque eres tonta y fea.

Por qué?

Mira, si sigues con tus preguntas, iré enseguida a matarte, en este preciso momento.

Por qué...?- al terminar de decir esto, se escuchó una gran ráfaga de viento proveniente del patio trasero. Un escalofrío recorrió por todo el cuerpo de Cho, desde los pies a la cabeza. Algo la impulsó a salir al jardín. El miedo invadía al trío, y, a pesar de pertenecer a Gryffindor, no tuvieron las agallas de seguirla. En pocos segundos, un gritó muy fuerte de la insoportable y tonta Cho estremeció a todos, tanto que Ginny, preocupada (no por Cho, claro, sino por los demás!) entró nuevamente al salón donde ellos se encontraban. Nadie se atrevía a ir a averiguar que era lo que había ocurrido allá afuera. Era seguro que algo le había pasado a la ChangCho, por lo que el bichito de la curiosidad comenzó a brotar dentro de los 4 amigos.

Cuando por fin se pusieron de acuerdo en salir al jardín, lo hicieron muy cautelosamente, como si alguien estuviera allí y no quisieran que los descubrieran. La primera en pisar tierra afuera fue Ginny, quién impulsivamente, se vio obligada a proferir un gran chillido causado por lo que sus ojos habían visto...

* * *

_Y aca llegó el 3º capitulo! Por favor, **Reviews!** asi se si continuarlo, o que... La inspiracion en algun momento tiene que llegar xDD_

_Gracias de nuevo por los Reviews que me dejaron, y sigan mandando! _

_Suerte, y beshos!_

_MaRuZ_


	4. Sirius entra en acción

**Yeah! Por fin el 4° cap up! xDDD Quiero agradercer por todos los Reviews que recibí! La verdad, me pongo muy feliz, porque se que hay algunas personas que lo siguen, y que le divierte!  
Pero sobre todo, quiero agradecerle a una gran, gran amiga: Aome! Ella me ayudó mucho con este cap, dandome ideas, ayudandome a arreglar algunas partes, en fin, me sirvió de mucha ayuda! Gracias, x todo amigaa! tkm! **

**Espero que les gusté este chapter! Y dejen RR!**

**((Contestacion de RR al final de cap! disfrutenlo! ) )**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 4: Sirius entra en acción  
**

.-GINNY! Que pasa?- preguntó asustada Hermione, pero sin atreverse a salir al jardín.

.-No, nada... Creí haber visto una rata. Pero no se preocupen, todo está bien. No se preocupen, chicos. No hay ninguna rata... Uf, que susto!- contestó suspirando la pelirroja.

Todos la miraron con impaciencia, haciendo que ésta se apurara.

Al salir, a simple vista no había nada. Pero eso era lo que ellos creían. No sabían lo que les estaba esperando muy cerca de ellos.

.-Donde estará la zorra de Cho? Se habrá ido volando?- pregunto extrañado Ron.

.-Volando? No lo creo, habría necesitado una escoba...

.-NO! Mi Saeta de Fuego! NOOOO! Hija de perra! Nooo! Seguro se la llevó, y ya no tendré con quién compartir los partidos de Quidditch! Buaaaa!

.-Tranquilo, Harry... No pudo habérsela llevado, en serio. No llores.

.-Esta bien... Snif... Gra-gracias Ginny... snif...

Al cabo de unos minutos, nada sucedió. Todavía no había encontrado a la ChangCho. Entonces muchas preguntas comenzaron a surgir dentro de la cabeza de cada uno... **(N/a: ahora voy a poner en _cursiva_ los pensamientos de cada uno!)**

Hermoine: _Habrá sido ella la que gritó? La habrá matado el tipo voz-de-gay que le habló por el teléfono? Mhh... Extraña situación de la cuál no se la respuesta! No puedo creerlo! Qué pensará Ron de mi? Mhh... se ve lindo... P_

Harry: _Ojalá no se haya ido con mi Saeta de Fuego ¬¬ Si no la perseguiré y la mataré ò.ó Me agurro parado en el jardín; todos se ven tan pensativos..._

Ginny: _Oh, tengo que pensar en algo? Todos parecen estar pensando... Mmmh... por mi que esa zorra se haya muerto, y haya sufrido, si ¬¬ Mhh... Que bueno que está Harry P_

Ron: _Tengo hambre... por qué salimos al jardín? Ah, si... Por la Chang... Hum... Huele feo... Seguro fue Harry ¬¬_

.-Chicos... Qué... qué es eso?- preguntó de repente muy asustada Ginny.

.-Dónde?- preguntó el trío al unísono.

Harry, Ron y Hermione dirigieron sus miradas donde el dedo índice de la pelirroja apuntaba. Por alguna extraña razón, había oscurecido muy rápido en ese momento, por lo que no se podía ver perfectamente lo que allí había, pero se podía distinguir una silueta de una persona sentada al lado del pozo tapado. Parecía que aquella figura estaba inmóvil, y era seguro que se encontraba dándoles la espalda. De a poco, paso a paso, los cuatros amigos se fueron acercando hacia aquella figura, criatura, persona o lo que fuera.

Al encontrarse a unos pocos metros de aquella cosa, pudieron escuchar que algo decía. Pronunciaba unas palabras en un susurro, pero totalmente audible...

.-My precious...

.-Dis-disculpa?- preguntó extrañado Harry.

.-El amo nos quiere robar el tesoro...

.-Quién?

.-El amo Frodo... Quién eres tu? También quieres robarnos el tesoro...

.-No... Eh... Eres Cho?

.-No, la china fea está allí! Mh... Gatito!- murmuro con una sonrisa malvada en la cara Smeagol (o también conocido como Gollum) al ver a Crookshanks. Éste lanzó un maullido pidiendo auxilio y salió corriendo perseguido por el hambriento-Gollum.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron donde su pequeño amigo les había indicando antes de desaparecer tras la caza de Crookshanks. Pudieron distinguirla, ya que una silueta venía caminando algo rápido hacia ellos. A medida que se acercaba, se podía ver como caminaba bailando mal, haciéndose parecer una niña tonta.

.-Hola, chicos! Qué hacen?

.-Mal ¬¬... Por qué carajo no estas muerta!- gritó enfadada Ginny.

.-No lo sé, quizás porque...

.-No pregunté por qué!

.-Quién te entiende, chica plana...

.-Lamentarás haberte metido conmigo, pequeña perra sucia, me cago en las pelotudeces que haces, porque eres una mal parida, sucia, fea, y la re (censuradoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO)!

.-----40 minutos después-----.

.-... porque te metes con medio Hogwarts, y eres más fea y repugnante que un escreguto salido de la villa nº 38999, que no se levanta ni a la mañana, yegua chota! Anda a la esquina, que ese es tu verdadero lugar, gata! Fiuf... ya terminé...

.-Eh, Ginny... quieres agua?

.-Si, gracias Harry! -

.-Perdón, es que me he dormido... Que sucedió en estos 40 minutos?- preguntó como quién no sabe nada la Cho-. Oh, si... seguro ha sido la pelirroja insultándome, ya que estás bien celosa debido a mi BELLEZA!

.-Seeee, seguro...- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente-. Corre por tu vida, Ptaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre la china-japonesa-coreana-oriental.

Lo primero en hacer Cho fue, protegerse su delicado rostro de las manos de la pelirroja. Claro que no logró. Ginny fue directamente hacia el cabello de ésta otra, tirando de él, arrancándole una buena cantidad de su cabeza. Cho estaba demasiado ocupada protegiendo que su maquillaje no se corriera o se le rompiera alguna uña como para poder atacar, lo que fue una gran ventaja para Ginny. De la nada, aparecieron sillas a su disposición, con las que rompió sobre la ChangCho. Como si esto fuera poco, a la gran peleara se unieron las anti-fans de Cho Chang/Katie Leung, las fans de Daniel Rafcliffe, y otras coladas más. Bates de Baseball, mesas y sillas volaban por los aires. Groserías, insultos, maldiciones y conjuros eran dirigidos a la tan odiada Chang.

.-Bitch, nadie besará a mi Dan!- se escuchó decir a Maruz, la autora de este fic-. Criciatus! Muaaaaaajajaajajajaaa!

.-Siiii! Y esto va para ti, Hermione- exclamó Aome, una anti-Emma Watson-, Avada Kedavr...!

.-No, espera! Si no, con quién se quedaría Ron?

.-Shit ¬¬

Cuando la pelea ya había perdido gracia, todas las personas que habían estado golpeándola, desaparecieron ya que lo único que hacía Cho era gritar y rogar porque no arruinaran su hermoso rostro y no la despeinaran. Cuando ya sólo quedaban Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione allí, pudieron ver cómo había quedado Cho luego de la gran 1º Guerra Chondial **(N/a: Cho + Mundial Chondial! xD cuak! )**: su pelo, alisado y brillante, había quedado completamente despeinado y lleno de nudos que podrían costarle unas cuantas semanas en deshacer. También tenía varias zonas del cuero cabelludo donde, evidentemente, algunos mechones habían sido extraídos. El cabello de Hermione, al lado de éste, era sumamente lacio. Su rostro estaba cubierto de moretones y su nariz sangraba mucho. La ropa de marca, antes limpia y perfecta, ahora estaba hecha un desastre. A la remera le faltaban las mangas y tenía varios cortes que no le favorecían para nada. El pantalón de Jean había sido convertido en un short, más largo de lo normal y bastante desparejo, lleno de barro, al igual que la remera y su cara. En conclusión, estaba irreconocible y era una escena bastante graciosa para los cuatros chicos, por lo que rieron a carcajadas hasta más no poder.

.-No se rían! Pase lo que pase, igual me seguiré viendo hermosa...!

.-Seguro, Chang, hermosísima!- se burló Hermione, secándose las lágrimas.

Antes de que la muy enfadada oriental se marchara a causa de tal humillación, algo inexplicable sucedió. La tapa hecha de piedra del pozo que se encontraba en medio del jardín comenzó a deslizarse hasta dejarlo descubierto. Pocos segundos después, unas manos aparecieron en su borde, seguidas de unos brazos totalmente mojados y con mal aspecto. Enseguida puedo verse la cabeza y el cuerpo de un hombre de entre 30 y 35 años, pero por su aspecto, parecía mucho más mayor. El pelo era similar al de Snape, muy engrasoso y sucio, y le tapaba toda la cara. Harry tardó, pero pudo reconocerlo: era Sirius.

Éste se dirigía a paso lento, pero a la vez rápido, hacia la Chang. Parecía moverse como un robot, despacio y con pasos bien marcados.

.-Te... mataré... ChangCho!

Todos se quedaron inmóviles ante las palabras del padrino de Harry. Ron hizo aparecer un plato con palomitas de maíz en él para contemplar la escena, acompañados por Harry, Hermione y Ginny.

Cuando Sirius estuvo a pocos pasos de su víctima, apareció de la nada una niña de 8 años, vestida con un vestido blanco sucio y viejo, con el pelo larga hasta la cintura, muy despeinado, que le cubría toda la cara. Ésta parecía también dirigirse hacia Cho, quién no podía mover ni un músculo a causa del miedo.

.-Hey, estás en mi territorio, pequeña cagada. Vete a tu película ¬¬- exclamó Sirius pegándole de lleno en la cara a Samara.

.-Eeehh, no te zarpe'!- exclamó ésta dándole una buena patada en el estómago.

.-Quieren matar ya a Cho?- gritó cansada Ginny-. Se suponía que a eso venían! ¬¬

.-Si, la pequeña Weasley tiene razón... Vete, Morgan, no te metas en MI fic-. Vencida antes las palabras de Sirius, la niña-pelo-mugriento desapareció en el acto.

.-Eh... A qué venía? Ah, si! Morirás, ChangChooooo! Moritis Ahoritis Caquitis Pedorritis Chonchitis!- al pronunciar aquél encantamiento, Cho cayó de espalda al suelo. Yacía muerta en el jardín de los Blacks, con una expresión horrenda en su rostro que demostraba terror y gran horror-. Y ustedes cuatro...

.-Pero yo no he visto el video!- protestó temerosa Ginny.

.-No me importa! Morirán los cuatro, disfruten de los 5 días que les quedan, muaaaaaaaajajjaaja. Por cierto, Ron... El azul no te favorece, bye!- añadió Sirius guiñándole un ojo. Éste caminó hacia el pozo, y cayó dentro de él, pronunciando un "wiiiii" al caer **(N/a: re Homero xDD)**

Todos se quedaron helados. ¿Como podía ser que Sirius matara a causa del video? Eso era lo que ahora tenían dentro de la cabeza los chicos. Estaban muy confundidos y no podía creer lo que había visto... Se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero asesino... muerto? Lo único a su alrededor era silencio, un silencio terrorífico a causa de lo sucedido. De pronto...

PRRRRRRR

.-Ups... perdón!- se disculpó Harry completamente colorado.

* * *

**well... hasta aca llego el chapter! traté de hacerlo un poco más largo xDDD**

**En fin, volviendo a lo de antes... Contestación de RR! Parte que tanto me gusta! **

Lovelydeadgirl: Holaaaa! De nuevo te agradezco por aiudarme con el fic! me sirvió de muchio! - y weno, tu sabes q eres una gran amiga, y q matan nuestras conversaciones xDDD cuak! ojala te aia gustado el cap! nus hablamos..!

**melo:** grax x tu RR! y eso de ChangCho... la define como es: un chancho! xDDD weno, ojala te guste el cap, y deja un review! suerte!

**LadyVoldemort: **muy alentador tu rr, gracias! me alegra muchio q te haya parecido divertido y gracioso. Ojala te guste este capitulo, y no te olvides de dejar otro rr, please! gracias! y suerteee!

**agus lupin:** 1°, grax x todos tus rr! y ia kiero leer ese fic q decis! awante ARGENTINAAAA!y los brasileros q nos ganaron ¬¬ me cag xDDD weno, sube pronto el fic ese! te mando un beso, y ojala t guste el cap!

**LauWG:** q shuerte q te guste tanto el fic! xDDD y sip, el otro cap era un poco corto, pero este traté de hacerlo un poco más largo! xD cuak! Ojala el cap te guste! y actualiza Tan Solo Quiero Que Me Quieras! xDDDD )

**La Hija Del Viento: **holaaaa! weno, grax x tu rr! xD y a mi tmb, la primera vez q pense en el sobrenombre de la cho, casi me caigo de la silla xDDD te mando un beso, y ojala te haya gustado el cap! suerteee!

**Sin nada más que decir... Aca ermino el cap! Por fis, espero sus REVIEWS! **

**Ojalá les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el prox. chapter! xDDD**

**MaRuZ..! )**


	5. Fiesta Nocturna

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Por fin! Actualiceeé! xDDDD

Wow.. Casi dos meses S Lamento mucho la demora, en serio.. Es que no tenía nada de inspiración, y traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible, y mientras más gracioso, mejor.. Por qeso, me he tomado mi tiempo necesario para hacer de este cap, uno de los mejores, o el mejor! xD Pero no creo que hubiese podido haber hecho este fic sin la ayuda de una gran, gran amiga. Y ella es, nada más ni nada menos, que **Aome**! **Gracias, gracias, gracias, graciaaas! No sé que hubiese sido de este fic sin vos, me ayudaste demasiado. Por eso, quiero decir que este fic es tanto tuyo como mío. Y te agradezco por ayudarme, gran parte de este cap fue idea tuya. Por eso, si les gusta este cap.. Se lo deben a Aome! **

Bueno, gracias nuevamente amigaaa! Este cap te lo debo a ti

Quiero decir también, que debido a todo este tiempo que pasé sin actualizar quise recompaenzarlo con hacer un poco más largo que los demás, aunque no se considere realmente larguísimo, pero lo hice como pude...

Asi que, no creo que haya nada más que decir! Solo que leanlo! ) Al final, contestación de Reviews!

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Fiesta Nocturna!**

A la mañana siguiente, parecía que Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían olvidado cierto detalle de la noche anterior, cosa que Harry no quería ni mencionar una sola palabra que pudiera hacer recordar a los demás.

El desayuno pasó demasiado tranquilo, y en silencio. Nadie quería mencionar una palabra de la muerte de Cho, pero estaba obvio que se notaría su ausencia y que tarde o temprano, alguien trataría de averiguar lo que en verdad había sucedido, dejando a los cuatro amigos como principales sospechosos.

.-Qué creen que deberíamos hacer con el cuerpo de la prost... digo, de la Chang?- preguntó Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

.-Yo pienso que deberíamos hacer de cuenta como que nada pasó, y dejar el cuerpo de ella donde sea que esté- opinó Ron, algo pensativo.

.-Buena idea, Ron... Solo dame un beso...- le dijo Hermione como si hubiera dicho cualquier cosa normal.

.-QUE!

.-Ehh... Que me des el queso...- dicho esto, Ron le pasó el queso a la castaña como si nada.

.-Sabes que sería estupendo, Hermione?- dijo Ginny, tratando de cambiar de tema-. Que hagamos como, no sé... una fiesta? Para alegrarnos un poco y olvidarnos de todo lo que ha pasado!

.-Estupenda idea, Gin! Y rentamos "Barbie y el Cascanueces", dale que si?- dijo Hermione, por lo que la miraron con una extraña expresión al no notar nada de sarcasmo en lo dicho por ésta.

.-Mierda, Hermione! Te estás volviendo como mi hermano!- le dijo la pelirroja cuando se levantaba.

.-Heeey!

.-Si es la verdad Ron! Bien que todavía no has dejado de usar ese estúpido osito de felpa rosa para dormir por las noches- le dijo su hermana, causando enormes carcajadas de parte de todos.

.-No te metas con mi Pinky, fresa.

.-Dejen de pelear ustedes dos!- les reprochó Harry-. Y tú, Ron... Si no es con Hermione, es con tu hermana! Volviendo a lo de antes, que habías dicho esa tal fiesta, Gin?

.-Baboso... Como te decía, HERMIONE, podemos hacer una piyamada, no sería estupendo? Podríamos invitar a las chicas de Hogwarts, ver películas Muggles, hablar toda la noche... En fin, que tal la idea?

Ron y Harry, con solo pensar lo que podría suceder esa noche, se limitaron a babear toda la mesa y enseguida contestaron con un emocionante "SIIII!", por lo que Hermione les dirigió una mirada asesina.

.-Si, buena idea! Pero que sea... ANTI-CHICOS! Y esto va para ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Ron y a Harry.

.-De lo que se pierden... No creo que puedan aguantar mucho tiempo sin nosotros, porque en una fiesta donde yo no esté...eh, donde ni Harry ni yo estemos- se corrigió Ron al recibir un codazo de parte de Harry-, no es una verdadera fiesta!

.-Eso ya lo veremos, bombon...- le dijo por lo bajo Hermione, mientras se levantaba para ayudar a Ginny a lavar los platos.

.-Me... me... Me dijiste "bombon"!

.-Ehh... bombon? A ti? Pues eres sordo o que? Dije "Tonto...n", Tontón!

* * *

Toda la tarde, Hermione y Ginny realizaron los preparativos para su "Fiesta Nocturna", como decidieron llamarla. El televisor que hacía pocos días había aparecido de la nada en la casa cuando vieron el video asesino lo llevaron al cuarto de las chicas, junto con la video casetera. También, hicieron aparecer varias películas Muggles para ver toda la noche. Incluso, adornaron con guirnaldas y otras cosas el vestíbulo para recibirlas y todo el camino hacia su cuarto. Como les había quedado tiempo de sobra, decidieron preparar la comida para no pasar hambre, pero terminaron pidiendo algo de comida rápida por el desastroso conocimiento sobre cocina de las dos muchachas. Poco a poco, el tiempo fue pasando, hasta llegar las 7:45 PM. Hermione y Ginny ya les había advertido a Ron y a Harry que se mantuvieran alejados de donde ellas estarían.

.-Llegan a interrumpir o a molestarnos un solo segundo, y se arrepentirán de por vida!- los amenazó la pelirroja con una mirada que ninguno se atrevió a discutirle.

El timbre de la casa sonó por fin, y las dos muchachas corrieron emocionadas a la puerta de ésta. Desde la sala, Ron y Harry podían escuchar los saludos y recibimientos de parte de las chicas, y claro está que se morían de ganas de por lo menos participar de aquella fiesta. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno imaginándose en sus pequeñas mentes quiénes habrían llegado, quiénes irían y qué sucedería si estuvieran allí.

Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos, que nuestros chicos ya no podían aguantar un segundo más apartados de aquella diversión desconocida que tanto deseaban por participar.

.-Ron... Tu que crees? Deberíamos, tu sabes... Aunque sea, espiar o ver de que se trata todo esto?- preguntó Harry a su amigo ansioso por ver una guerra de almohadas en la que Ginny participara.

.-No creo que haríamos nada malo... Es más... Si nos descubren, podemos decirles que veníamos a preguntarles algo a Hermione, sobre algo de... la tarea?

.-Se, da igual! Vamos..!

Antes de que los dos amigos pudieran subir por las escaleras, el sonido del timbre de la puerta sonó, aunque algo tapado por la música a alto volumen de la música proveniente de donde la fiesta tenía lugar. Sorprendidos al ver que nadie bajaba para abrir la puerta, decidieron que lo mejor sería que fueran ellos a recibir a quien fuera y no parecer maleducados.

-Imagínate quién puede llegar a ser la preciosura detrás de esta puerta- dijo Ron a Harry, tratando de practicar su pose "Sexy" antes de abrir. Al mismo tiempo que Harry se pasaba una mano sobre su desordenado cabello de color negro azabache, el pelirrojo posó su mano sobre la manija de la vieja puerta de madera y la giró. Tiró de ella, y pronto descubrieron quienes se encontraban del otro lado...

Silencio...

Mas silencio...

Demasiado Silencio...

Y... Silencio? Si, muuuuucho silencio!

Así se quedaron los dos muchachos por unos largos minutos que no llegaban a su fin. No podía ser cierto... Como era posible que estuvieran allí? Acaso era una broma de las chicas o qué?

.-Potter... Toma mi tapado rosita, carajo!- ordenó el mismísimo Severus Snape, rompiendo el silencio que tanto incomodaba. Éste, junto con Lucius Malfoy, estaban vestido con un disfraz de "conejita" sumamente rosado, que cubría una pequeña parte de sus cuerpos. Sobre la cabeza, tenían puestas unas orejas rosas, por supuesto, largas y puntiagudas.

.- Ron... dime que esos que están ahí parados vestidos de conejitas de Playboy no son Snape y Malfoy Padre...- le dijo con un hilo de voz el "Niño que Sobrevivió" (que no sobreviviría de ésta) a su amigo, quién tenía un color de piel tan blanco como la cera.

.-Si... Son ellos...- respondió este otro, con una voz apenas audible.

.-Mi abrigo, mierda!

.-No, no, no... Nooo! Mis lindos y delicados ojos verdes, nooo!- exlamó Harry, tapándose rápidamente sus ojos con las manos.

.-Que poca hospitalidad... 100000000000000000 menos para Gryffindor!- exclamó satisfecho Snape, arrojando su tapado sobre la cabeza de Ron, quien se encontraba inmóvil.

.-Van a decirnos donde está la fiesta o qué?- preguntó algo irritado Lucius Malfoy con una voz totalmente distinta a la última vez que Harry la había oído, sonando demasiado gay.

Tratando de razonar y volver a la Tierra, Harry y Ron decidieron que lo mejor sería acompañarlos hasta el cuarto de las chicas, todavía algo extrañados y asustados por el comportamiento de aquellas dos personas. Porque claro... ¿Quién podría imaginarse a un Severus Snape y al famoso Lucius Malfoy vestidos de ESA manera?

Los guiaron derecho por la escalera y doblaron a la izquierda dando a lugar un pasillo en el cuál había una puerta en el final. Sin tocar , Harry la abrió, cosa que segundos más tarde se arrepintió de no haberse quedado abajo en la sala. Comparado con lo que estaba en frente a sus ojos, lo de Snape y Malfoy Padre... no era NADA!

Una gran sensación de pánico y terror comenzó a invadirlos por dentro. No sabían si correr y desaparecer de allí o suicidarse ellos con un Avada Kedavra. Muchas cosas estaban sucediendo al mismo tiempo y ni Ron ni Harry podían dar crédito a lo que estaba delante de ellos, era simplemente... horrible!

En una esquina de la gran habitación se encontraban la Señora Weasley bailando una famosa canción llamada "El Meneadito", junto con otras chicas, todas con un vaso de un liquido raro en sus manos, bailando al compás de la música, moviendo sus caderas de un modo que hizo que Ron comenzara a tornarse de un color que variaba entre rojo y morado.

Claro que no pudieron entretenerse demasiado tiempo con esas imágenes de Molly bailando a lo sexy, sino que también no pudieron evitar mirar que dentro de un grupo de 6 o 7 chicas, una cabeza con cabellos rubios platinados resaltaba entre ellas. No tardaron en reconocer de quién se trataba, debido a que éste se acercó hacia ellos casi corriendo.

.-Papi, papi! Por fin has llegado, ven que te presento a unas de mis mejores amigas!- le chilló Draco a su padre al verlo en la puerta. Éste tenía una voz de gay parecida a su padre, pero no estaba vestido igual que él. Llevaba puesto un piyama a rayas color rosa de distintos tonos; en sus pies, tenía unas pantuflas rosas, que reconocieron enseguida como de marca "Barbie", ya que tenía un cartel brillante en la punta de ésta con su nombre. Tampoco se podía dejar de lado el gran osito de peluche que Draco llevaba en sus brazos, de un color marrón claro, como si no pudiera desprenderse de él.

.-Ron, tú también has venido, y... Haaaaaaarrry!- los saludó el Drac-gay, abalanzándose sobre Harry, encerrándolo en sus brazos con un fuerte abrazo. Harry hizo lo que pudo para escapar de él, pero sólo Ron lo logró cuando éste le dijo "Mira! Allí regalan muñecas Barbies!" señalando hacia un lugar no específico, haciendo que el Drac-Gay corriera hasta donde sea para conseguir su Barbie gratis.

.-Gracias, te debo u...

Harry no pudo seguir hablando debido a lo que acababa de ver, ya se había pasado de la raya. Esto ya había llegado a su límite, nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que allí estaría ella, bailando con... ESO! En ese momentos, los dos amigos hubieran dado lo que sea por ser ciegos y no estar contemplando aquella imagen...

En aquél rincón de la habitación, había un grupo más numeroso de "mujeres" y no solo chicas, bailando canciones como "Gasolina", con movimientos supuestamente "sensuales" al ritmo de la música. Una de ellas era la odiada Dolores Umbridge, pero eso no era todo... Ella estaba bailando con muy, muy, pero MUY poca ropa en sima, por lo que los dos muchachos quedarían traumados de por vida, sin curación alguna... (N/a: prepárense para vomitaaaaaaaaaaaar!)

.-Umbridge... no... con tanga... no... Nunca la volveré a ver igual a Hermione...- murmuró Ron con apenas un hilo de voz, completamente paralizado ante aquella "COSA".

.-Malfoy... de rosa... sexy...- habló Harry, esta vez, atrayendo una mirada de desconcierto y de gran sorpresa de parte de Ron-. Eeeh... digo, no... eehh... Ron, no es que... yo, eh... bueno...

.-Harry, Ron! Qué mierda hacen aquí, &$€¬&$$!

.-Tranquila, Gin, déjalo'. Es sholo que nos hashe bien un poco de diversión, Hip! no e' verda' mi Shonnie? Hip!- dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo a Ron, con un intento de gesto "Sexy", cosa que le resultó imposible por su emborraches.

.-Tomó demasiadas copas de Whisky de Fuego- aclaró la pelirroja-. Bueeeno... Si no queda, otra pueden quedarse. No les puedo decir a ustedes que no y dejar a ese trío de gays participar de nuestra gran fiesta...

.-Eso, Ginny! Qué carajo hacen esa manga de gays acá? Acaso ustedes los invitaron? Y qué mierda es ese intento de gata de parte de la Sapo-Umbridge?

.-Es que... Primero íbamos a ser tan sólo Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Hermione y yo, pero tú conoces como son Parvati y Lavender... Cuando menos lo esperábamos, se lo comentó a medo colegio, y hasta los profesores quisieron venir, da asco...

.-Qué quieres decir con "hasta los profesores"?- la interrumpió su hermano-. Acaso no es sólo Umbridge la que está aquí?

.-Si en verdad quieren saber... síganme- dicho esto, los dos muchachos siguieron a la pelirroja, junto con una Hermione demasiado ebria que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro diciendo estupideces como "Entonces le dije... Toma mi dinero, y déjame dormir tranquela...". Así llegaron hasta otra parte del cuarto, donde había un armario en el cuál podrían caber tranquilamente dos personas. Con una mueca de asco, Ginny abrió la puerta y Harry hizo un ademán de taparse los ojos: en su interior estaban besándose (N/a: parados ¬¬) nada más ni nada menos que la Profesora Sprout y Neville Longbotton.

.-AAGGGHHH, Ginny! Acaso quieres matarme!- gritó Ron, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y frotándose los ojos con las manos-. Te piensas que no he visto suficiente en el día?

.-Veo que se han traumado con sólo mirar el principio...- contestó algo melancólica-. En fin, lo mejor será que se vayan de aquí, es un verdadero desastre... Pero tu puedes quedarte Harry- le digo Ginny, guiñándole el ojo.

.-No, tú te quedas aquí!- le gritó Ron a su amigo, tomándolo del brazo con fuerza.

Después de todo lo visto, Harry pensó que nunca jamás en su vida volvería a comer algo, pero parecía que Ron no había tenido ningún problema, ya que éste le dijo que lo acompañara hasta donde estaba la mesa con comida. En su camino, se toparon con las figuras de la profesora McGonnagall y el Profesor Dumblendore hablando tranquilamente.

.-Sabes, Minerva? Ayer, estuve pensando en ti... Mientras miraba aquella película Muggle llamada "El Exorcista", tu imagen se me apareció rápidamente en mi mente.

.-Albus! Aquella vez que vomité verde y me masturbé con el crucifijo era porque había tomado demasiadas botellas de Whisky de Fuego XXXXXXX fuerte...! Potter! Weasley Qué hacen aquí, escuchando conversaciones ajenas?- exclamó sorprendida la profesora McGonnagall al notar la presencia de los dos adolescentes. La profesora no recibió una respuesta de parte de ellos, ya que rápidamente éstos se fueron corriendo al baño.

Al verlos de esa manera, Ginny siguió sus pasos hacia el baño y al entrar, vio a un Ron totalmente descompuesto, junto al retrete, vomitando.

.-Ron! Para un poco! Pareciera que largaras la vida!- dijo Ginny acercándose al él, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

.-No te esfuerces en nada, Gin... No vale la pena- le dijo Harry, apretándose el estómago, en un intento de contenerse a vomitar-. Tu porque no los has oído...

.-Qué cosa no he oído..?- preguntó la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que su hermano vomitaba otra vez, con fuertes arqueadas.

.-Dumblendore y... McGonnagall... hablando sobre... una, una fiesta... McGonnagall.. masturbándose... aaggh...- apenas pudo contestar Ron, ya que al aparecerse aquella horrorosa imagen en su cabeza, no tuvo otra opción que vomitar lo que no le quedaba en el estómago.

A los pocos minutos, los chicos no tuvieron otra opción que salir de allí, debido a que a Ron ya no tenía nada más que expulsar. Al volver a la habitación, algo los dejó perplejos.

.-Chicos, quién está allí bailando?- preguntó la pelirroja, tratando de distinguir lo que ocurría en la sala.

.-Es una perra...- respondió Harry dudando.

.-No, es una gata...- aseguró Ron.

.-No... Es Hermione!- exclamó Ginny totalmente sorprendida **(N/a: no se si de dio a entender, pero lo dijeron una onda tipo como lo de Las Chicas Superpoderosas xDD)**

Hermione estaba bailando sobre una mesa, rodeada por todos los que estaban allí, disfrutando de su actuación. Ella bailaba, sin soltar una botella de Whisky de Fuego de sus manos.

.-Todosh juntos... Hermioneeee! Siempre cuando baila' a ti she te ve la tangaaaa- la castaña cantaba seguido por todos, tratando de bailar, aunque parecía que con cada movimiento que hacía se estaba por caer.

.-Y de lo rápida de que sos... Putaaa!- continuaron la canción todos los que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa en que ella se encontraba.

.-Shicosss..!- gritó emocionada Hermione, al ver a sus amigos. Al intentar bajarse de la mesa, cayó de rodillas al suelo con un golpe seco. Todos recurrieron a ella, ayudándola a levantarse. Cuando por fin lo lograron, se acercó a donde Harry, Ron y Ginny-. Hola.. Que hasheis por aquí?

.-Eh... Hermione, nosotros VIVIMOS aquí- le explicó Harry, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

.-Ah, si? Puesh, bienvenidos a Hermionelandia..!

.-Creo que mejor dejas esto, si?- le dijo Ginny, sacándole la botella casi vacía, al mismo tiempo en que Harry y Ron la llevaban sujetándola de sus brazos. Hermione se encontraba demasiado ebria, y luego de unos minutos, lograron sentarla en un viejo sillón, apartada de todos.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, se escuchó la voz emocionada de Drac-Gay, saltando alegremente hacia donde estaba el televisor:

.-Veamos la película Muggle que yo traje! Se llama "Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante"- insertó el video en el aparato Muggle llamada video casetera, e imágenes comenzaron a suceder en la pantalla del televisor. A sorpresa de todos, ésta no era una película común y corriente infantil, ya que horrorosas imágenes sin sentido aparecían sin cesar, haciendo que todos tomaran una expresión de horror y desconcierto en sus rostros.

.-Hey! Ese es el Efelante?- se oyó decir a Luna cuando en el televisor se veía a un Voldemort bailando ballet con un tutú rosa.

El video por fin terminó, y a los tres amigos, Harry, Ron y Ginny **(N/a: Hermione no, porque ella andaba en su mundo xD)** se les dio un vuelco al corazón. No podían creer que todos habían visto el video asesino... Eso significaba que todos iban a morir si no encontraban una solución lo más antes posible. Ni siquiera se movieron para protestar cuando Snape les sacó unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor a Ginny por estar mal maquillada.

.-Que todos hayan visto el video, quiere decir que tarde o temprano.. morirán?- preguntó angustiada Ginny, tratando de ignorarlo los bailes y cantos de niña pequeña de Hermione a su lado.

.-Parece que si... Pero hay algo que me extraña... No les parece raro que no..?- Ron no pudo terminar su frase, debido a que un sonido que tanto temían por escuchar, lo escucharon.

* * *

Ya está! Y si les gustó este cap, agradescale a Aome, se lo merece! Gracias de nuevo amigaaa!

Ahora, contestación de Reviews!

**La Hija Del Viento**: Holaaa! Gracias por tu RR Y como me tardé en actualizar, lo sé S Sólo espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, que, en mi opinión, es el mejor por ahora xD Y no te preocupes, que Sirius volverá a aparecer, y con todo!

**agus lupin**: hey, tu de nuevo! xDDD Quiero ese fic del que hablas ¬¬ YA! xDD Espero que te haya gustado el fic, es el más larguito por ahora deja RR! adiozz! )

**melo**: wiii, otras argentina por xDDDD Me alegro que te guste el fic! Espero que este cap t haya gustado tmb, beshituz!

**Maria Grenger:** No me mateeeeeesss, perdón por no actualizar antes xDDD Es que tenía qu emejorarlo al cap, y no habia inspiracion... Pero bue, aca esta! deja RR, plisss! shuerte! )

**Shen-Tao**: Aca lo tengo..! 5º cap! Y supongo que ia lo habras leido, no? U Y yo tenía tantas, pero tantas ganas de matar a la Cho, que me dio una gran satisfaccion al matarla! muaaajjajaja! Dale que me dejas un review diciéndome que tal el cap? graxx!

**Koneko**: Si, ia lo sé... Me tenía que apurar con elfic... Lo tenía medio abandonado xDD Pero nimporta,la cosa es que ya actualice! ) espero q te haya gustado, adiozz!

Weno, ya esta! Ahora, les toca a uds dejarme un... REVIEW!

Beshituzz!

MaRuZ!


	6. Partuza, drogas, sorpresa y desaparición

**Capítulo 6: partuza, drogas, sorpresas y desaparición.**

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, a excepción de los cantillos de Hermione, típicos de niña tonta, borracha y drogada. Todos aquellos que se encontraban en la fiesta, estaban inmóviles con la vista fija en el aparato muggle llamado "teléfono" que acababa de aparecer misteriosamente en la sala. Harry y Ron no eran ni siquiera capaces de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo para ir y levantar el aparato y posarlo sobre sus oídos. Pasados unos pocos segundos, cierta persona cuyo cabello era caracterizado por su reluciente color rubio platinado, decidió ir hasta allí y atender el teléfono.

-Alo?

-Quién eres?- se escuchó decir la voz fría y misteriosa del otro lado.

-Draqui, y tú? Debes serás un tío muy guapo como para ser poseedor de tan sexy voz.

-Ay, pues, gracias! Y tú para ser el menor de los Malfoy eres bastante atrevido, me haces sonrojar, jijiji- la voz generalmente escalofriante del famoso Sirius Black cambió rápidamente a una similar proveniente de una niñita chiquita de 3 años, pero con un notable y obvio sonido GAY, por así decirlo.

Así pasaron alrededor de 90 minutos aburridos hablando y elogiándose entre ellos.

-Y dime Sirius-Pooh... Cuál es exactamente la medida de tu...?

-OYE, YA BASTAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Harry con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza aquella horrorosa imagen, sin querer saber por nada del mundo la respuesta de ESA pregunta sin terminar formulada por Malfoy.

-Qué tiene?- se defendió Drac-gay-. Sólo iba a preguntarle cuánto medía su..

-LALALALALALAA!- lo interrumpió Harry, tapándose los oídos y gritando fuertemente para así evitar escucharlo.

-Hey, tú, ya cállate! No ves que nosotros SÍ queremos saber cuánto mide su "varita"!- dijo impacientemente Lucius Malfoy, mientras se arreglaba las orejitas rosas de conejita para estar más "bonita".

-2000000000000000 puntos menos para Gryffindor- agregó Snape, donde se encontraba sentado en una silla, cruzado de piernas y limándose sus uñas.

-Cállense que no puedo escuchar a Siri-sexy!- protestó Draco, haciendo callar a todos y continúo hablando-. Cómo dices? Ah, pues sí! Harrycito y sus amigos nos invitaron a una super partuza... Ay, Siri! Pregúntaselo a él! Ahorita te paso... Harry-Poooh! Ven, Siri quiere hablar contigo!

Harry, atontado, fue hacia donde Draco se encontraba, y éste le entregó el teléfono. Lo posó sobre sus oídos, y tímidamente preguntó: "Ho-hola?"

-HARRY Y LA RE..! **(N/a: **ceeeeeeeeeeensurado COMO ERES CAPAZ DE HACER UNA FIESTA Y NO INVITAR A TU PADRINO! ACASO EL HECHO DE QUERER MATARTE A TI Y A TUS AMIGUITOS ES UNA EXCUSA PARA NO INVITARME Y PASARLA BIEN CON MALFOY Y COMPAÑIA?- comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón Sirius desde el otro lado, por lo que Harry tuvo que alejar el aparato para no quedarse sordo-. CLAAAAARO! TÚ TE LA PASAS DE LO MEJOR PEGADITO A SNAPE, OLVIDANDOTE DE TU PADRINO! ACASO YA NO TE IMPORTO? EH? EH!

-Eh.. No, Sirius, no.. Es solo que, bueno... eh... yo no fui el de la idea de la fiesta, eh... Fueron Hermione y Ginny las que eligieron a los invitados.. S-si quieres, v-ven y...

-De acuerdo!- le dijo con un tono más suave, afeminada y aguda-. Me verán allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Dicho esto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia aquél lugar donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y largo, totalmente mugriento, aunque con aspecto mojado y húmedo. Era Sirius.

-Yeaah! Empieza la... partuzaaaa!

Al decir esto, la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, y todos se pusieron a bailar alegremente al compás de la música. Especialmente cierto grupo compuesto por Albus Dumblendore, Minerva McGonagall, Dolores Umbridge y Severus Snape. Éstos bailaban siguiendo el ritmo y letra de una música bastante particular con movimientos del cuerpo muy especiales.

A medida que la música sonaba, todos seguían las "instrucciones" de la letra de ésta. Pero lo peor estaba por venir...

En este momento, este grupito mencionada anteriormente se habían agrupado en dos parejas: Dumblendore con Dolores y Snape con Minerva, donde cada uno movía sus caderas a su manera tratando de imitar algo llamado "sensual". De pronto se vio a Sirius acercándose rápidamente a la pareja formada por el director Dumblendore y la Profesora Umbridge, pegándose al trasero de ésta última, en plan "sanguchito", sin dejar de moverse a lo.. sexy?

Todos estaban completamente traumados con aquella escena como para poder mover sus piernas y salir corriendo de allí sin morir en el intento. En un momento se pudo apreciar el chistoso "intento-de-baile" de Hermione moviendo sus caderas ridículamente intentando imitar a los demás. Pero, borracha y todo, no fue capaz de llamar la atención ni siquiera de Ron, que estaba tan pálido como la cera.

-Yo también quiero bailar así...- se escuchó reprochar al Drac-gay, que miraba como si fueran sus ídolos aquellas parejas tan particulares.

-No te preocupes, hijita, baila conmigo, con tu mami- dijo Lucius Malfoy, tomando a su hijo o hija, como quieran decirle, del brazo, llevándolo a la gran pista de baile. Sin esperar demasiado tiempo, se sumaron al famoso grupito y se pusieron a bailar de la misma manera. Solo que con saber que un padre le hacía ESO a su hijo... daba verdaderamente ASCO! Es decir, el tener la imagen de padre e hijo bailando demasiado pegados, con una mano en la cintura del otro, meneando sus caderas con notables movimientos, no es algo que se pueda apreciar todos los días.

-Ven, Shronnie.. Sho quero bailar, hip, así como lo hashen, hip, el profesor Shnape y la profesora, hip, McGonashall, hip!

-Hermione, no creo que sea un buen momento...- le dijo Hermione con un tono suplicante, tratando de deshacerse de su amiga ebria-. Además, creo que ya me entró el sueño y, eh...

-Esho no me importa.. ¿Acasho tengo cara de que me importe, eeeeeh?- le gritó Hermione en la cara, levantando un puño amenazador.

-No, claro que no, jijiji..-contestó algo nervioso el pelirrojo-. Es solo que.. Vamos, creo que será mejor que te sientes y luego bailamos¿si?

-Eshtá bien.. Pero después bailaremosh¿entendidoooo?- dicho esto, con un ligero movimiento de varita, Ron le atrajo una silla junto a él para que Hermione pudiera descansar. A penas se sentó, ésta se introdujo en un profundo sueño, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás y su cuello apoyado en el respaldo, mientras un hilo de baba caía de su boca abierta.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- preguntó Harry ante la situación.

-No, lo sé... ¿Bailar?- opinó Ginny con la mirada fija en las parejas que se habían sumado al baile, como hipnotizada.

-¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE BAILARÁS CON HARRY ASI COMO ELLOS CON MI PERMISO?

-Lo siento, Ron, es que no sé que me pasa!- exclamó aturdida la pelirroja, sin poder sacar la vista de la pista-. Es que lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es en traseros pegados bailando al compás de la mus--.. –Ginny dejó de hablar, y su rostro tomó una expresión de sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y se agarró con sus brazos su panza.

-¿Qué sucede, Gin?- preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-No, no es nada..- contestó al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas-. Debo ir al baño, ya vengo- dicho esto, salió en dirección a su destino, con paso acelerado, pero se la escuchó murmurar: "Mierda! Se suponía que debía venirme la semana entrante... Maldita regla!"

-Agh, no se como las mujeres soportan ser... mujeres- susurró el pelirrojo mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Pero al rato, otro escalofrío se apoderó del "Niño-Que-vivió" al escuchar la voz de cierta persona, a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento, que lo saludaba por detrás de él.

-Hola, Harry!- temeroso, se dio vuelta y pudo comprobar que no se equivocaba, que la persona que se encontraba allí, ahora frente a él, saludándolo, era nada más ni nada menos que...

-¿Cho?

-Sí, la misma! La única e inigualable Cho Chang- respondió tratando de esbozar una bonita sonrisa, lo que le resultó bastante difícil debido a la gran ausencia de la mayoría de sus dientes. Además de esto, estaba demasiado irreconocible. Si no fuera por esa voz inconfundiblemente chillona e irritable que poseía, Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta de quien se trataba en realidad. Luego de la gran pelea de la que ella había salido perdedora y por el supuesto asesinato causado por Sirius, se encontraba muy distinta a la ChangCho que él había conocido cuando se encontraba cursando tercer año: le faltaba una gran cantidad de cabello en su cabeza, pero era disimulado por el gran volumen que éste poseía, extrañamente enmarañado y revuelto en todas direcciones, y no había un solo mechón que no tuviera menos de 8 nudos. Pero esto no era nada: sus dos ojos estaban coloreados de un morado intenso, propio de una buena puñalada en cada uno, pero el derecho estaba especialmente hinchado cual pelota de tenis, pero en este caso, de un color mezcla de negro, morado y rojo (debido a la sangre que brotaba de éste). También tenía el labio partido con un gran tajo profundo que derrochaba mucha sangre. Y ni hablar de la gran cantidad de moretones violetas, negros y verdes que cubrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo y piel. Y su nariz... estaba totalmente destrozada a causa de los tremendos golpes recibidos, pero además, había algo que le faltaba. Probablemente esto se debía a la cirugía estética de nariz realizada pocos días antes de que ella recibiera su paliza. Y de más está decir que se encontraba terriblemente pálida.

-Pero... ¿no estabas muerta?- preguntó Ron incrédulo observando de pies a cabeza a la nueva ChangCho.

-A decir verdad, si. Pero ni así me perdía esta partuza!

-Y... ¿No hay forma de que vuelvas a... morir?- preguntó esta vez Harry, buscando las palabras adecuadas para demostrar su gran deseo en ese momento.

-Ay, amor, déjate de decir estupideces, y vayamos a disfrutar de la fiesta! A bailaaaaaaaaaar!- sin previo aviso, tomó a su ex novio de la muñeca y lo llevó a la fuerza a la pista de baile, en medio de toda la gente que bailaba sensual y animadamente al ritmo de la canción.

Enseguida intento bailar como lo hacían los demás, pero le resultaba bastante difícil -por no decir "imposible"- debido a la gran cantidad de huesos rotos, por lo que a cada rato se escuchaba un horrible "crack". Pero a pesar de esto, no dejaba pasar ni un solo momento en el que no esté pegada al cuerpo del muchacho quién, horrorizado, repugnado y asustado por la situación, no podía ni siquiera reaccionar y salir corriendo de allí.

Pero, pobre de Harry.. Si supiera lo que le estaba por venir, no creo que viviera para contarlo. Entre todos los que se encontraban en la pista bailando, comenzaron a formar una larga fila, uno detrás de otro, todos tomados de la cintura del que tenían delante, sin dejar ni un centímetro de distancia de sus cuerpos. Cómo se las ingeniaban para poder moverse y caminar, nadie sabía. Tal vez era causa del alcohol y las drogas que habían consumido a lo largo de la fiesta o quizás por la necesidad de hacer lo que sea para sentir sus pieles juntas, derritiéndose debido al calor sofocante dentro de la habitación, lo cuál era verdaderamente extraño, ya que se encontraban en invierno y el frío afuera era terrible.

Pero en fin.. vayamos a lo que en verdad importa: la horrible situación de Harry. Este particular y "caliente" trencito había tomado a sorpresa a nuestro "Niño-que-vivió" (que no sobreviviría de esta), haciéndolo formar parte de éste.

Exactamente, Harry se encontraba detrás de la ChangCho, y delante de Snape. Era demasiado extraño e incómodo, ya que no era para nada confortable el tener el trasero de la oriental esa pegado a sus piernas. Y tampoco era nada, pero nada placentero sentir como "ESO" de Snape hacía más notable su presencia con el contacto del cuerpo de Harry, quien se encontraba más pálido que la ChangCho y con unas terribles ganas de salir de ahí corriendo directo al baño para vomitar hasta su alma.

Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que Ron se apiadara de él y fuera a salvarlo de aquél infierno, pero enseguida se le desvaneció aquella idea de su mente al verlo muy entretenido con su vista en el pecho casi descubierto de una Hermione profundamente dormida. Aunque su salvación no se demoró demasiado en ir a rescatarlo.

-Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! HAAAAAAAARRYYYYY!- chilló atemorizada la menor de los Weasleys. Corrió lo más rápido posible que sus piernas se lo permitían, hacia donde Harry se encontraba fácilmente visible en aquél tren donde sobresalían los meneos de caderas y gemidos de placer.

La ira le explotaba las venas. Ya era demasiado. No podía soportarlo. No era capaz de soportarlo. La zorra oriental había cruzado el límite de su paciente. Ahora se enteraría lo que ella era capaz de hacer cuando alguien se metía en su camino. Aprendería de una vez por todas la lección. Ahora lo pensaría más de dos veces antes de meterse con ella. Porque claro... Nadie se metía con Ginevra Weasley.

Y bueno... Pasó lo que tenía pasar... A pesar de que nadie se lo esperaba, comenzó la 4º Guerra Chondial. No es que nadie quería que sucediera, es más, todos estaban a su favor de realizarse, pero no es un buen ejemplo para los menores de edad. (**N/a:** Recuerden niños, la violencia es mala :) Ámense los unos a los otros y aprendan a convivir en un mundo lleno de felicidad, amor y paz. Dicho esto, puedo volver a la normalidad... A MATAR A LA CHANGCHOOOOOOOO! Que sufra la perra esa, que sufra! Muaaaaajajajajajaja. No me miren así ¬¬ Volvamos a la historia xDDD).

Supongo que todos se imaginarán lo que sucedió después de que Ginny agarrara de los pelos a la ChangCho.. Golpe, golpe, un puñetazo de lleno por acá, otro puñetazo por allá, y patadas y rodillazos en el estómago de la oriental. Así estuvo nuestra pelirroja que todos creían que era una santa que no mataba ni a una mosca. Aunque se podría decir que Cho es más insignificante que una simple mosca. (**N/a:** Pobre mosquita! Si supiera con quien se la compara u.u).

Y nuevamente, una gran cantidad de personas se le sumaron a la Weasley, como ya había sucedido anteriormente. Es que la tentación de querer hacerle sufrir lo más posible a la china-japonesa-coreana-travestida era más fuerte que ellos. Es que en verdad se lo merecía. Hasta ahora, nadie le había perdonado (ni le perdonaría jamás) el hecho de haber estado con Cedric Diggory y después haberle hecho la vida imposible a Harry con sus llantos y demás cosas realmente molestas.

Y en medio de la gran partuza, hicieron su aparición las Hermanas Black, junto con Miguelin, también miembros de la PADA (1). Andrómeda y Bellatrix lanzaban las maldiciones imperdonables cada segundo que pasaba, mientras que Narcissa miraba la escena riendo a carcajadas como una loca recién escapada de San Mungo, burlándose y de vez en cuando lanzándole uno que otro malefico a la ChangCho.

-Toma pequeña rata de alcantarilla, trágate este Cruciatus, Muaaaaaaaajajjajajaajjajajajajjafirutiruituruirtyiutritruio- gritó la rubia al mismo tiempo que un resplandeciente rayo de luz color rojo chocaba contra el pecho de la oriental y se podía notar el dolor que éste le producía, ya que se retorcía a más no poder en el suelo.

-Ehh, Ron... ¿De dónde salieron las primas de Sirius y qué hacen aca?- le preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada pronunciadamente mirando aquella escena tan... extraña.

-No lo sé, amigo, pero tienen un culo tremendo...

Mientras la ChangCho iba muriendo de a poco de a golpes por segunda vez, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraban hablando muy animadamente Albus Dumblendore y... ¿Voldemort? (**N/a:** Si, Voldiee:D)

-Y dime, Tom¿dónde conseguiste este delicado y hermoso tutú rosa?- preguntó interesado mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la fina tela de la prenda del Innombrable, cerca de su trasero.

-Me la regalaron... mis fieles mortífagos... por mi cumpleaños- contestó entrecortadamente, disfrutando el contacto de la mano del Director en su muslo izquierdo-.Ellos sabían... lo mucho que deseaba yo... tener una como esta para... para poder realizar... el sueño que tuve siempre... desde pequeño.

-Interesante- dijo todavía acariciando el tutú, o mejor dicho.. la pierna de Voldemort-. Veo que tu afición por el ballet no es reciente. Es una danza muy... excitante- agregó dándole una palmadita en su trasero y siguieron conversando, pero de temas más calientes, como por ejemplo, las fantasías en las que los dos estaban involucrados y cómo se imaginaba cada uno al otro sin ropa interior. Todo esto llevó a que los dos debieran encerrarse en la habitación más cercana para tener un encuentro más íntimo.

Y si.. Ustedes se estarán preguntando qué pasó con la ChangCho. Muy fácil: SE MURIÓ. Si, lo que muchos esperaban y deseaban: Cho Chang no logró sobrevivir a la gran pelea y desapareció por siempre. A quien se debe alabar por esta causa es al mismísimo Severus Snape, que por intentar llamar la atención de toda la fiesta se quitó su disfraz de Conejita Playboy, quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo: en bolas. En consecuencia, el corazón de la travestida de la oriental dejó de bombear sangre y así fue que dejo este hermoso y sexy mundo. Se debe aclarar también que todo el mundo quedo impresionado por tal visión. Algunos se desmayaron (como Ron, Harry y demás) y otros corrieron a abalanzarse sobre el Profesor de Pociones (Malfoy, padre e hijo, Dolores Umbridge, McGonagall, etc) para violarlo o hacerle cositas no aptas para menores. Como con esta muerta tenían otro motivo para festejar, siguieron partuceando, drogándose, tomando alcohol, tocándose y todo lo que se hace en las fiestas locas.

**.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**

Hermione abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se sintió incómoda ya que estaba recostada sobre una superficie plana y de madera. Se levantó todavía apoyada sobre su trasero y miró a su alrededor. No tardó en comprender que se encontraba tirada sobre lo que parecía ser una gran mesa, abierta de piernas y en chabomba, rodeada de un polvito blanco con olor embriagante. "Qué extraño", murmuró para sí misma. Se deslizó hasta caer al piso y vio a sus tres amigos sobre el piso inconscientes, junto a un montón de botellas vacías, cortinas caídas, comida desparramada por todo el lugar, vasos por doquier, y otros desechos que sobraron de la partuza de la noche anterior. Preocupada por su estado de salud, corrió hacia Ron e intento despertarlo.

-Ron, Ron, por favor despierta, dime que no estas muerto!- comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-No, no estoy muerto- contestó molesto el pelirrojo tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos-. Por Merlín, Hermione, como aturdes.

-Ven, ayúdame a despertar a los demás, están todos muertos¿qué ha pasado aquí?- gritó nuevamente derramando lágrimas.

-Tranquilízate¿quieres? No están muertos, solo se encuentran dormidos. Y no hables tan fuerte, me haces mal.

-¿Harry, Ginny? REESPONDANMEEE. No se mueran, por favor, los queremos vivos en nuestro casamiento!

-Hermione¿quieres callarte de una buena vez¡¡Merlín, esta jaqueca me está matando!

Una vez que lograron despertar a unos Harry y Ginny con cara de no saber cómo se llamaban, y Hermione se tranquilizara y entendiera que todos estaban sanos y salvos, se dirigieron a la cocina para beber una buena taza de café y así aliviar un poco el malestar causado por la resaca.

-Tomen aquí tienen- Hermione les entregó a cada uno su desayuno-. ¿Y bien¿Alguien sabe qué sucedió anoche y por qué estamos así?

-No lo sé.. pero¿por qué me siento como si hubiese perdido mi virginidad?- preguntó la pequeña de los Weasley mirando hacia el techo como intentando encontrar allí la respuesta a su duda.

Ron pálido. Harry aún más.

-¿Qué no la habías perdido ya con Michael Corner?

Ron se encuentra tirado inconsciente en el piso. Harry se tiró por la ventana para asesinar al maldito de Corner.

-No, Hermione. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que besarse con un chico no es lo mismo que tener sexo? O hacer bebés, como se te haga más fácil de entender- agregó Ginny.

Ron vuelve en sí como si nada, aliviado, todavía en el suelo. Harry vuelve a entrar con un salto por la ventana, con un ligero "wiii".

-ROOOOOON, DESPIERTAAAA! NOO, NO TE MUERAS OTRA VEZ, MI AMADO RONNIE-WONNIE-POOH! NOOO, POR FAVOOOR!

**xxxxxx**

Era un día más bien cálido y agradable. Podía oírse tranquilamente el dulce canto de los pájaros. Parecía que el mundo exterior no se había percatado de que la noche anterior una gran partuza se había desatado en uno de los cuartos más grandes del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Debido a la inmersa paz que rodeaba el ambiente, Harry Potter decidió salir al jardín trasero a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Las suaves brisas recorría cada rincón del rostro del muchacho. Pero algo debía andar mal. Esa tranquilidad era demasiada extraña a estas alturas, donde los malvados eran capaz de cualquier cosa para apoyarte (en el mal sentido) y manosearte.

Ron Weasley, que se encontraba en la sala tirado en un sillón, con una mano sobre su parte privada y con una mueca en la cara bastante pervertida, se despertó de pronto al escuchar un grito agudísimo proveniente del patio. Aparecieron allí, junto a él, Ginny y Hermione- esta última con un pecho mas grande que el otro (**N/a**: yes, relleno como Flemma :D)- que al parecer, también había escuchado aquel grito.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione con la varita en la mano-. ¿Quién grito, eeeh eehhhh!

-Ron¿dónde está Harry?

-No lo sé, creo que en el jardín, vayamos a ver.

A los pocos minutos, los tres mencionados se encontraban de pie en medio del pequeño terreno detrás de la casa. A simple vista, estaba vacío, demasiado tranquilo y en silencio. Enseguida, sus miradas se posaron sobre el pozo descubierto y feo del video donde Sirius, Samara, Cho y Gollum habían aparecido. Junto a éste, sobre el césped, yacía un papel arrugado, sucio y algo mojado. Ron y Ginny se acercaron despacio y con algo de miedo hacia el pozo (Hermione no porque estaba intentando igualar su busto con la varita).

-Tómalo.

-No, tómalo tú. ¿Y si me come o me hace algo?

-Infantil. No te va a violar, Ron.

-¿Segura?

-Cagón... Deja, yo.. yo lo tomaré...

Y tragando saliva, Ginny cogió el trozo de papel y lo leyó:

"_Tenemos a la Bella Durmiente, más conocida como_ El Niño Qué Vivió_. Entreguen la marihuana y todas las drogas que nos olvidamos en la partuza o despídanse de_ la Elegida para una noche de pasión con Voldemort y los Mortifagos

_La Conejitas Playboys y Sirius cómplice" _

**OooooooooooooooooO**

Yeeeesss! He actualizado este fuckin fic, no puedo creerlooo! xDDD

A todos quiero decirles:

**Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón!**

Ya sé, ya sé.. Un año exactamente sin actualizar, sin subir ningún capítulo, sin avisarles nada.. Uno de los motivos fue que no tenía nada de inspiración. Pero nada de nada. Si me ponía a escribir algo, salía cualquier cosa y el fic quedaba más boludo de lo que ya es! Así que quería subir un capitulo "como la gente" 8-) O por lo menos que me gustara un poco ( Y también estaba que me faltaban ganas, así que... xDD Me acuerdo que empecé escribiendo. Tenía canción y todo el fic. Pero después me di cuenta, gracias a la pete de Aome, que quedaba para la merde! Y no muy gracioso... Así que borre casi todo y lo dejé.. Después de a poco, iba agregando una que otra cosa, pero nada.. Un día de vacaciones de verano, aca en Argentina, me acuerdo que fue a la noche, como a las 4 de la madrugada, estaba acostada en mi cama intentando dormir, y de repente se me vino como una gran ola de inspiración que vine corriendo a la compu para escribir xDDD Tenía que aprovechar el momento! Y bue, de a poco fui creando este capítulo y así quedó.. No sé si les gustará, si esperaban algo así o que, pero yo quede algo así como conforme con este. De última si los desilusiona tan larga espera, perdón :$ y si por leer este fic les dan ganas de tirar la computadora por la ventana, muéranse:D

No voy a hacer la típica contestación de Reviews porque no tengo ganas xDDD Además fueron hace mucho y como que no da :P Lo único que tengo para decirles es que todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejaron fueron re sexys y cada vez q leía uno nuevo me daban ganas para seguir adelante! Gracias en serio!

Y prometo que si veo que tuvo buena aceptación este cap, no voy a tardar otra vez un año en volver a actualizar! Depende como venga la cosa, tal vez tenga el siguiente pronto.. Aprovecho para avisar, que se viene algo así como el final! No sé si faltan 2, 3 o más capítulos, pero por ahí andará la cosa. Recuerden que los chicos tienen los días contados, así que después voy a chekear eso y voy a ver como lo armo todo, jeje!

Ah! **Aclaro una cosa: **

**(1) PADA**: (Pervertidos Alcohólicos Drogadictos Anónimos) es algo así como un grupo, en el que los integrantes principales somos las Hermanas Black (Aome, Nanu y Yo) y el boludo peruano Miguelinda xDD No sé si tenga algo de gracioso o si se van a quedar re "oÔ" pero nos quise poner, porque siempre me ayudaban con este fic, y una q otra idea me daban!

Bueno, no se.. Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar! Prometo responder todos los RRs q me lleguen con este sistema sexy de ahora ( Asi que cualquier duda, halago o puteada será contestada xDDDD

Creo que ya está...

Si son sexys, mandenle clic al botoncito ese sexy q dice "Go!" :D

Besos y suertee!

Hasta el próximo cap, todo depende de mi inspiración y de ustedes (¬¬) :D

Adiozz!

Merii..


End file.
